Amor en séptimo
by Emy Black
Summary: James y Lily se encuentran en su último curso en Hogwarts y .....si quereis saber mas solo teneis que LEERLO


**Amor en sépitimo**

**Capitulo 1: En el tren de Hogwarts**

N/A:Hola! Soy Emy Black y espero que os guste este capitulo sobre lily y james, es cuando estan en séptimo curso y si quereis saber mas solo teneis que leerlo y sobretodo dejar un Review (apretando a Go abajo de todo).

**-¡Vamos Lily que vas ha llegar tarde y perderás el tren!-gritaba mi madre desde el comedor**

**-¡Ya voy!-grité bajando las escaleras.**

**Hola me llamo Lily Evans y voy al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, este será el séptimo año que estoy allí. Tengo el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes. Mis padres son muggles, es decir que no son magos, soy la única de mi familia que puede hacer magia, mi hermana Petunia odia que yo haga magia. En Hogwarts tengo cuatro fabulosos amigos, y unos cuantos enemigos. Hoy es el día que vuelvo a mi querido colegio.**

**Llegué abajo y mis padres me estaban esperando en el coche, que ya estaba en marcha.**

**-¡Vamos!-dijo mi padre**

**Llegamos al andén nueve y tres cuartos cinco minutos antes de las 11, me despedí deprisa de mi familia y subí al tren.**

**-¡Adiós mama¡Adiós papa!-grité desde la ventanilla.**

**-¡Adiós hija, escríbenos pronto!-gritaba mi madre mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.**

**Busque a mis amigos por todo el tren y en el último vagón me los encontré.**

**-Hola Lily-me dijeron todos a la vez**

**-Hola¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-saludé mientras me sentaba**

**-Fenomenales-dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules, Erik- mi familia y yo hemos ido a Japón.**

**-Yo me fui a Irlanda a ver a mi familia-dijo una chica de pelo largo ondulado y de color negro y los ojos azules, Kate.**

**-Yo me quedé en Londres aburrido-dijo un chico con el pelo castaño y los ojos color miel, Mark.**

**-¿Y tu Mary?-la pregunté a una chica rubia y de ojos marrones.**

**-Me fui a Francia-dijo sin sonreír.**

**-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunté, ya que era muy raro que no hablara y no estuviera riendo.**

**-Está enamorada-dijo Erik **

**-¿De quien?-preguntamos todos a la vez.**

**-De Black-dijo ella**

**-¿Quée?-gritamos sorprendidos todos**

**-Este verano me lo encontré en Francia y no se comportaba como en la escuela, era mas amable y agradable.**

**-Imposible que el sea así-dije**

**-Pues es verdad, era cariñoso y no se metía con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, y ya sabéis que siempre se mete con nosotros.**

**Estuvimos hablando del caso hasta que llegó el carrito de la comida.**

**-¿Queréis algo del carrito?-nos preguntó una señora gorda**

**-Claro-dije sacando el monedero-dénos de todo un poco**

**-Aquí tenéis.**

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Sabéis que?-Les pregunté**

**-¿Qué?**

**-He conseguido escribirme con gente de los otros colegios de magia.**

**-¿Y quien te ha tocado?-preguntó Mark.**

**-Un chico de Francia.**

**-¿Y como os entendéis?-preguntó Mary mucho más animada.**

**-Yo le escribo en Francés y el me escribe en Ingles, así practicamos los dos un nuevo idioma.**

**-¿Sabes francés?-preguntó asombrado Erik.**

**-Si, mi madre vivió en Francia 15 años y me ha enseñado.**

**-¡Que guay!-dijo Kate-di algo en francés.**

**-Mmmm…..ya, "ma soeur est une grognarde"-dije**

**-¿Qué significa?-preguntaron todos**

**-Mi hermana es una gruñona**

**-Jajajajaj-rieron todos**

**-Eso es verdad-dijo Kate**

**Estuvimos hablando de ese chico francés llamado Serge(Sergio) hasta que Vimos de lejos el castillo.**

**-¡Ya queda poco!-dije- me muero de hambre**

**-Y yo, espero que el director no se enrolle mucho.-dijo Mark.**

**-Jaja, y yo, y yo-dijeron Erik y Mary.**

**Al fin llegamos y nos subimos a los carruajes. Subimos las escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, la de Gryffindor.**

**-Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y como veo que tenéis mucha hambre ¡Qué empiece el banquete!-dijo y por arte de magia aparecieron platos llanos de comida que seguro que estaba deliciosa.**

**Cuando acabó el banquete cada uno se fue a su habitación. A Kate, Mary y a mi nos había tocado en la misma habitación con dos chicas mas. Me dormí enseguida esperando que fuera de día.**

**by Emy Black**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Nota de la autora: espero que os haya gustado, es el primer fic que escribo de la historia basada en la novela de J.K Rowling. Me encantaría que ella escribiera la historia de los padres de Harry Potter pero como no se si lo va ha hacer me la invento yo. Tb e leido muchos fics sobre Lily y James y me han gustado mucho. Bueno ya sabéis comentaríos, dudas...dejar review


End file.
